those who want to die
by kanzura
Summary: Untuk apa kau menyelamatkan orang yang memang menginginkan kematian? / absurd fic.


Pintu kaca dibiar bergeming menatap dua sisi dunia.

Sebuah sisi, cerahnya pagi yang indah dengan mentari. Sebelahnya lagi hanya kain beludru persegi yang gagah menghalau terang.

Di balik tebalnya kain yang setia digantung, ada dimensi yang tak tersepuh dunia.

.

.

* * *

.

disc; ansatsu kyoushitsu bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Matsui Yuusei. tidak ada keuntungan komersiil dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

warn; absurd, pwp, bahasa kasar, possibly ooc, surealis, not edited, beberapa bagian yang gak make sense.

a/n; dibuat untuk iseng aja. Semacem pelampiasan mungkin x')) maaf nyampah di fandom ini (_ _ )

.

* * *

.

.

Tangan kurus itu merambati udara. Seakan hendak menangkap lampu bohlam kekuningan di tengah ruangan.

Rio benci dengan pendar warnanya yang kusam. Tapi ia lebih benci jika ruangan ini terang.

Ia ingin ruangan ini gelap sepenuhnya.

 _Seperti neraka,_ pikirnya.

Namun pemuda itu tak pernah membiarkannya. Saklar lampu tidak ada di dalam ruangan ini, ada di dinding depan. _Sengaja._ Agar Rio tak bisa mematikannya begitu saja. _Sengaja._ Agar selamanya cahaya itu akan berpendar.

Rio benci.

Ia ingin meremukan bohlam itu. Tapi tiap bohlam itu remuk pun akan segera diganti baru tiap Gakushu datang berkunjung.

Gakushu itu manusia sampah.

 _Bagaimana bisa orang seperti itulah yang mengatur kehidupanku?_ pikir Rio.

 _Brengsek._

Makian itu tak ia suarakan dengan pita suara. Hanya sampai bergema di kepalanya.

 _Bajingan._

 _Tidak, kau yang lebih bajingan._

 _Aku tak bicara denganmu, sampah._

 _Bukannya yang sampah itu kau!_

 _Tidak, tidak. Kau sampah, dan akupun sampah. Kita sampah bukankah kita sama?_

 _Jangan samakan aku denganmu, brengsek._

"Berisik," desisnya terdengar parau. Kerongkongannya sakit. Kapan terakhir ada cairan yang mengairinya? Kemarin? Beberapa hari lalu? Ia tak ingat. Tidak juga berniat mengambil air di dapur.

 _Yang berisik itu kau._

 _Kau juga berisik, bodoh._

Rio menarik rambutnya. Ingin sekalian saja ia robek kulit kepalanya. Rio ingin membongkar isi kepalanya. Sepertinya ada yang salah di dalam sana.

Kalau Gakushu mendengar ini, mungkin ia akan berjengit. Mungkin lagi, ceramahan panjanglah yang akan disuarakan.

Rio tak peduli. Tak akan peduli. Rio ingin menutup telinga saja.

Dunia itu begitu berisik.

Tapi ruangan ini pun juga sama berisiknya.

Seperti ada speaker keras yang dinyalakan di dalam kepalanya.

 _Siapa yang menyalakannya?_

Rio kembali menarik rambutnya keras-keras. Ujung-ujung rambutnya masih berwarna kepirangan. Ia tak bisa memangkasnya. Gunting biru di dalam lemari telah Gakushu ambil tempo hari. Mungkin pemuda itu pikir ia akan bunuh diri dengan gunting? _Lucu sekali._

 _Cit cit cit._

Suara tikus. Rio melirik ke arah lantai berkeramik putih.

 _Dua. Tiga. Empat._ Ekor-ekor mereka terlihat kusut di atas lantai. Moncong-moncong itu saling bertabrakan mengerubuni roti cokelat yang kemarin Gakushu bawa untuknya.

 _Ah._ Bahkan tikus-tikus ini pun ingin hidup.

Lantas kenapa ia tidak? _Benar._ Memang ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

Atau ... mungkin mati bukanlah kesalahan? Mungkin otaknya memang benar. _Ia harusnya mati saja._

 _Ah._ Jadi kapan ia akan terbebas dari belenggu dunia ini? Ia sudah bosan menunggu.

Di mana malaikat maut?

Apa ia terlalu sibuk menjemputi nyawa-nyawa yang telah berpisah dari raganya? Tapi kenapa tak ia saja yang dijemput lebih dulu?

Haruskah ia saja yang mendatangi malaikat maut, lalu merajuk minta diantar ke surga?

 _Tapi bagaimana kalau surga menolakku?_

 _Ya tinggal pergi saja ke neraka._

Rio terkekeh pelan dalam hati, menertawakan pemikirannya sendiri.

 _Tok tok tok._

Suara ketukan bergema memenuhi ruangan.

Apa malaikat maut yang datang?

 _Akhirnya._ Ia tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi dalam kebosanan.

"Rio?"

Senyum Rio menyurut.

Gakushu _lagi._

"Rio, kau di dalam, kan?"

 _Basa-basi._

Rio tahu jelas, bahwa Gakushu bisa masuk ke dalam tanpa harus ia bukakan.

Suara _ceklek_ dari kunci pintu, lalu derit pintu yang digeser.

Selanjutnya Rio tahu kalau Gakushu dan wajah menyebalkannya akan muncul di hadapannya.

 _Minggir sana. Aku bosan melihatmu._

"Rio."

Rio mengumam asal. Masih dalam posisi tidur. Tak berniat sekalipun menyambut sang pemuda.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya pemuda itu seperti rutinitas.

Rio membuang muka. _Kau punya mata dan bisa melihat sendiri kan?_

"Aku bawa makanan." Pemuda itu menunjukan kantung plastik di tangannya. "Kau mau makan?"

Rio menggeleng. _Aku tak lapar_.

Gakushu menghela napas berat. "Rio ... jangan begitu."

 _Begitu apa? Memang apa yang salah dariku?_

Rio masih malas menoleh.

"Rio." Nada Gakushu kali ini terdengar serius. Rio melirik singkat pemuda itu. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak bisu." Gakushu terlihat jengkel.

 _Kau memaksaku untuk berbicara, lagi_.

 _Memang salah kalau aku tak mau bicara?_

 _Dunia sudah seberisik ini. Kenapa aku harus dipaksa untuk menyumbang juga?_

"Aku memang tidak bisu." Suara parau itu lagi. Rio muak sendiri mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Gakushu tersenyum singkat, lalu kembali menghadap ke arah meja, mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kantung plastik yang dibawanya. "Aku bawa buah-buahan. Ini kalau kau bosan menyantap bubur dan roti. Dan, ada juga obat nyamuk dan perangkap tikus. Keadaan hidup semacam ini sangat tidak sehat, kau tahu."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot." Rio membalas datar. Suaranya masih terdengar parau. Ia butuh minum.

"Aku tidak akan repot kalau kau memang menggunakan semua yang telah kubawa," balas Gakushu.

 _Berhentilah terlibat dalam hidupku, bodoh. Urusi saja hidupmu._ Namun kata-kata itu tak pernah Rio sampaikan.

Sebagai gantinya, Rio tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. "Kalau begitu. _Maaf._ Sepertinya aku akan terus membuatmu kerepotan."

 _Kau tak perlu merasa kasihan, bodoh._

 _Kau juga tak perlu merasa bersalah._

 _Aku pun tak pernah mau mengikatmu dengan rasa bersalah._

"Baiklah." Gakushu menghela napas panjang. "Kau boleh merepotkanku terus. Tapi aku akan terus memaksamu untuk hidup," ujarnya serius.

Rio tersenyum penuh sarkasme. "Memang hidup itu seperti apa? Aku sudah lupa caranya untuk hidup _."_

 _Memangnya kau siapa?_ _Yang punya kendali atas kematianku hanyalah malaikat maut._ _Tunggu sampai ia selesai mengantar jiwa-jiwa busuk itu, maka ia_ _akan sempat mampir dan membawaku._

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu teringat akan rasanya hidup," jawab Gakushu yakin.

Rio tertawa dalam hati.

Ia berbohong.

Ia ingat bagaimana rasanya hidup.

.

.

.

 _Rasanya hidup itu pahit._

.

.

.

end.

* * *

.

a/n;

yep. rio jadi setengah waras setengah stres. gomen not gomen. :')

hasil pelampiasan saya yang lumayan stres milih jurusan kuliah. dilema kuadrat. plislah saya bener" insecure dengan pilihan saya sendiri ;u; /stopcurcolnak

sudahlah, saya pasrah... _(:'3」∠)_

mind to review?

.

.

* * *

.

omake;

.

Dalam keremangan ruangan. Gakushu dapat melihat kaca-kaca tipis yang bertebaran. Bohlam di tengah ruangan kembali dipecahkan. Gakushu tidak kaget sama sekali.

Pemuda itu memindai seisi ruangan untuk menemukan sosok Rio di atas tempat tidur tengah tertidur pulas.

Pemuda itu beranjak menuju meja di pojok ruangan.

Namun langkahnya terhenti tatkala kakinya merasakan bulu-bulu hangat dan kasar yang lewat menyapa mata kakinya.

Suara kecil _cit cit_ pun dapat samar ia dengar.

 _Tikus...?_

Dan matanya melebar ketika menemukan botol racun tikus yang telah ia sembunyikan di balik lemari nyatanya berada di atas meja. Tutupnya setengah terbuka.

Di bawahnya, selembar kertas putih terlihat menyembul.

Tulisan di atasnya terlihat acak-acakan.

.

 _Tikus-tikus itu masih ingin terus hidup._

 _Dan obat ini lebih berguna buatku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(Untuk apa kau menyelamatkan orang yang memang menginginkan kematian?)_

 _._

really end.


End file.
